


fat again

by Bow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-26
Updated: 2003-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow/pseuds/Bow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-Prisoner of Azkaban reunion, written for the cummings challenge hosted by phineasjones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fat again

oh the hairy newness of it! limbs & limbs of glorious pressureweight  
again  
the simple strange relearning

greedyclever mouth;fingers thin  
we remember our long ago bellies  
touching  
like the rounded ends of two eggs.

but we will grow fat again  
eat til we cannot see our scars  
                             or our bones  
we will grow fat again and lie  
with his so warm furflesh crushed against mine

picture frame mother is hell-yelling but we laugh          scream out  
and happy mouths are louder

how quickly we grow fat again.


End file.
